Back To You
by spockapella
Summary: Jaime going home after he was taken off-mode. Bluepulse.


A/N: After Jaime was taken off-mode. Bluepulse pre-slashy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, DC comics, or any of their splendid characters.

* * *

The first thing Jaime wanted to do after being un-moded was to see his family.

Bart nodded in understanding. "Sounds crash, I'll just catch you later then—"

"No wait," Jaime said, grabbing his arm before he could speed off. "I— I want you to come with me. Afterward we can— I dunno— hang or something."

Bart was stunned. "Oh, uh. Sure, of course."

Jaime broke into a lopsided grin. "Sweet."

Bart blushed as Jaime armored up. He remembered hanging out with Jaime before he was lost to the hold of the Reach. But he didn't remember it making his hands and feet tingle or his stomach swell with butterflies.

Bart beat Jaime there, of course, and waited for him on his door step, tapping his foot impatiently.

Jaime walked up to him and Bart was suddenly struck by how different Jaime looked. His shoulders were relaxed, and the smile on his face soft, almost shy. Bart's heart fluttered; he hadn't seen a smile like that in months. While imprisoned by the Reach, Jaime's smile had always been empty, his eyes glazed and devoid of the warmth that filled them now.

"Hey," Jaime said. "Something wrong?"

Bart was jolted out of thought. "No, of course not, her-man-oh. Just thinking."

Jaime gave him a look as if he wanted to question further, but at that moment Bianca Reyes threw the door open as if she'd just spotted them waiting.

"Jaime! You're home early. And Bart, you're here too, why don't you come on—"

She was cut off by Jaime throwing his arms around her neck. "Mama!"

Bianca looked perplexed as she patted her son's back. "Yes, mijo I'm here. Are… are you alright?"

Jaime pulled back and grinned. "Better than ever, where's Milagro? And papa?"

"Your father's at work, but Milagro's just in her room…" She trailed off as he pushed past her.

"Milagro! Milagro, I'm home!"

"Thanks for the announcement!" she yelled back.

Bianca leaned out of the door frame and whispered to Bart, "Is he okay?"

Bart smiled. "No need to worry about him, Mrs. Reyes. He's totally crash."  
There was a cry of outrage from inside the house. "Jaime put me down _now_!"  
Bianca gestured for Bart to come inside. He loved the Reyes household. It felt so… cozy, even as Milagro kicked at her brother, who had lifted her up in a giant bear hug.

"Weirdo! I have friends over!" Milagro protested.

Jaime grinned at her. "Sorry, hermana."

"No you're not." Milagro scowled. "Let me go!"

Jaime set Milagro down, and she scattered off. Apologizing to her company and slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Jaime, what's going on?" Bianca asked.

Jaime rubbed the back of his neck. "You might want to sit down for this one."

After they'd seated around the Reyes livingroom, Jaime began retaliating what really been going on for the last two months. He explained being under the Reach's hold, and how he hadn't been alone in stopping the War World, but was being used as propaganda for the Reach's evil agenda. Bart had chosen to sit across from Jaime and his mother, and found himself staring at Jaime again. More specifically his lips, which were moving a mile a minute. Jaime's speech became more rapid and fluid as he spoke, as if just exhilarated to hear himself speak again. His voice had lost that harsh edge, and been replaced by a soft huskiness that made goosebumps run up Bart's arms. He rubbed them away quickly.

"And then Bart and the Team came to save me—" The Hispanic boy turned to look at him, his face practically glowing. "And they got me and Green Beetle off mode with Zantana's magic and— And— It's just really good to be able to talk to you again."

"Oh, mijo." Bianca cried, pulling her son into a massive embrace. "I'm so sorry they did that to you, Jaime."

They stayed that way for a long time, Bianca rubbing his back and Jaime with his face buried in her neck. Bart smiled softly and looked away, pretending to be very fascinated with their carpet patterns.

"You too," Bianca said, leaning forward and grabbing Bart by the arm, yanking him into a warm hug. "Any friend who's willing to go to such risk to save my Jaime…"

"Anytime," Bart said, feeling his face flush as he was pressed into Bianca's warm shoulder.

She pulled away, a fierce look on her face. "If those aliens think they can just come and steal my son's life, then they have another thing coming to them. I'll—"

"Mama, leave the invading alien species for me to handle, okay?" Jaime interrupted, sounding exasperated.

Bianca looked skeptical, and stroked her son's face. "You'll be careful?"

"Of course." Jaime kissed his mother's forehead.

Bianca gave him a tiny smile, and patted his cheek. "That's my boy."

She stood up, breaking the tension in the room. "I'm making stir-fry for dinner, Bart would you like to join us?"

"Totally!" Bart said, bouncing too his feet. "Do you need help in the kitchen?"

"No, thank you, mijo. I'll be just fine."

She left the room and Bart turned to look at Jaime. He was rolling out his shoulders, and stretching his arms backward, as if testing he still had control over them. His lean muscles flexed and contracted visibly even under his jacket and shirt. Bart was suddenly reminded of freeing Jaime from the Reach's pod, and Jaime being very much passed out and very much shirtless.

Jaime turned to look at him sharply. "What? What do you keep looking at? Is there something on my face?"

Bart grinned. "Nah, her-man-oh. You just—"

He couldn't find the right words, and Jaime looked at him expectantly.

"You just— Look like you used to," Bart managed to get out. "You know, before the Reach took you away— On mode you were so—" Bart didn't even want to think about it, and Jaime's expression went soft. He slipped his fingers through Bart's. "And— I guess I just I missed you."

Jaime squeezed his hand. "I missed you too, hermano."

Bart looked up at him and Jaime grinned,

"It's _really_ good to be back."


End file.
